Blimp
|related = Gash Blimp |variants = Atomic Blimp Xero Blimp |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = }} |flags = |modelname = blimp3 |handlingname = BLIMP3 |textlabelname = BLIMP3 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Blimp is a semi-rigid airship featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the After Hours update, released on July 31st, 2018, during the Tale of Us Residency Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Blimp appears as a plain, civilian counterpart of the Atomic Blimp and Xero Blimp, being simply named "Blimp". It has no livery by default, but the player can choose 1 of 8 different liveries for their purchase, 1 of them corresponding to the name of their Nightclub, totaling to 9 possible Nightclub liveries and a total of 16 different combinations. The blimp also has 4 exclusive liveries, one for each of the DJs; The Black Madonna, Dixon, Tale of Us and Solomun. These only appear during missions. Because it is meant to promote/advertise, two large speakers are attached on the rear. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Blimp appears to perform identical to the Atomic Blimp and thus slightly slower than the Xero Blimp, both being very heavy planes with a large amount of drag. It can be noted that the aircraft is just as weak as any other civilian plane and only appears to be more durable during its use in missions, as well as being equipped with Flare countermeasures, which is not present in free-roam. GTA Online Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The blimp cannot be modified as it is a Pegasus vehicle and cannot be transfered to the player's personal hangar, however the player can choose from 8 different liveries, which the last one is the Nightclub-named Blimp. It should be noted that every Nightclub-named Blimp is exclusive to the player's Nightclub of the same name. If one changes their Nightclub name, the Nightclub-named Blimp purchased will also be changed to match this. Therefore, it is impossible to acquire all purchasable liveries. Image Gallery Blimp-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Blimp on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Special Variants DJ Liveries During a Nightclub Management mission, the Blimp may spawn with an exclusive "DJ" livery. As such, they are unobtainable, and the livery depicted on the Blimp is depended on the player's current Resident DJ. Blimp-GTAO-front-Solomun25Slash8.png|A Solomun 25/8 Blimp in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Blimp-GTAO-front-TaleOfUsAfterlight.png|A Tale Of Us Afterlight Blimp in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Blimp-GTAO-front-DixonWilderness.png|A Dixon Wilderness Blimp in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Blimp-GTAO-front-TBMWebelieve.png|A The Black Madonna We Believe Blimp in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Elitas Travel for $1,190,350 or for $895,000 after completing 10 Nightclub Management missions. Once purchased, it is available from Pegasus Lifestyle Management. Can spawn in the following locations: **Los Santos International Airport (2 Locations) **Sandy Shores Airfield (2 Locations) **Del Perro Beach (3 Locations) **Los Santos Sports Complex (ULSA in Richman) See Also *Atomic Blimp *Xero Blimp *Gash Blimp *Blimps Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: After Hours Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles with no manufacturer in the HD Universe